


Gender Bend

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Birth, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Car Sex, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Destiel - Freeform, Female Dean Winchester, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Genderbending, Mpreg, Nephilim, Pregnant!Dean, Witches, bisexual!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: Sam and Dean go a hunt which ends poorly for Dean, but he soon realizes his true feelings for Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Gender Bend

The boys had been hunting the same pair of witches for weeks. They were sisters who enjoyed going from town to town messing with the town folk and killing anyone who gets in the way of their fun. They were hard to catch because they would change their appearance often. But they left the same bloody trail. Sam and Dean were in the third town where they got wind of their presence.

At the motel Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop open with secured files with the victims of the witches. Each one always dies similarly, a blade to the neck. “These girls just don’t stop.”

“Yeah, well this is the last town, Sam. We’re gonna kill these evil bitches. Today,” Dean said, as he put on his suit jacket. “You ready for the song and dance?”

Sam got to grab his fed jacket that was resting on the back of his jacket. “Yeah, but Dean, let’s not just run in guns blazing.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He was talking about the last town where Dean got too eager and almost got them both killed.

“Just, let’s be careful, okay?” Sam pleaded with him. Dean didn’t answer and instead blew past him and headed for the door. “Cool…good talk.”

They got to the scene of the crime and just the like the previous towns the victims died with their throat slit open. According to the coroner two women were seen stealing herbs and when the shop owner confronted them, they slashed her throat. But someone did see them head west of town in a blue Toyota. 

The boys took that and ran with it. They headed west in the small town looking for the car until they finally found it parked outside of an what it looked like to be abandon cabin. Dean parked far enough away from the cabin to remain undetected. He went into the trunk and picked out their witch killing bullets and loaded up their guns.

“Let’s get this done,” Dean cocked his gun with a look of anger and determination in his eyes. He hated witches and was always down to rid the world of one of them.

Quiet as they could, they snuck into the cabin threw the back door open. They could hear the sisters talking in the living room. “Alright, by morning we’re heading out. Those hunters can’t be too far behind us.”

“You got that right,” Dean said, pointing his gun at them. “Man do you ladies get around. And changing your appearance each time. I gotta say, pretty smart.”

“Until you got sloppy,” Sam said as he came around the other side pointing his gun at the other sister.

One of the witches stood up and Dean closed in on her. “Hey, don’t get stupid!” Dean warned her.

“Why not? I’m gonna die anyway, right?” she said with a sinister grin. She raised her hand threw some magical light towards Dean that threw him against a bookshelf, knocking him out. Sam shot his gun towards both sisters, killing them.

“Dean!” Sam ran after his brother who was knocked out cold. He turned him over and was bewildered at the sight he saw before him. “Dean?” Sam was no longer staring at his brother, but at a female who looked like Dean. “Oh my God.”

With ease, Sam picked up his brother—or sister… and put him in the car. It was a 4-hour car ride to the bunker and Dean never woke. He took his pulse regularly throughout the trip and he was definitely breathing, just asleep. When they got to the bunker, he carried him into his bedroom.

Sam waited in the room with Dean so he didn’t discover on his own that he was a woman. When he eventually woke, he winced at his growing migraine. Getting thrown into bookshelves will do that to you. “Ah, my head.” Dean cleared his throat. It sounded higher than usual.

“Just take it slow. Here.” Sam handed him a glass of water with some Tylenol.

Dean took it and downed it gratefully. “Thanks,” he cleared his throat again. “Ugh, what is with my voice.”

Sam blinked at him trying to find the best way to break the news to him. “Um, listen Dean, what I’m about to tell you may shock you, but I need you to stay calm.”

“Calm? What the hell are you--,” Dean got a glance of his reflection from a picture of him and his mom on his nightstand. He grabbed the frame and could just make out his face, where he saw his womanly features. He got up and ran into the bathroom to get a better look. Sam ran after him and stood at the door. His jawline was softer but still angled nicely. His hair was short like usual but cut in a way that would flatter a woman. He also had boobs. Nothing huge, but they were definitely there. He turned to his brother. “WHAT HAPPENED?!” he yelled.

Sam sighed. “You’re not going to like the answer.”

“If you say witches, so help me God…”

“Fine then I won’t say it.”

Dean continued to look at his body. He grabbed his hair and turned around enough to see his backside, which he was pleasantly impressed with.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. “Aa-are you checking yourself out?”

Dean whipped around. “What? No! How do we fix this?”

“Well, I would say talk to the witches, but we killed them, so…research?”

“Great, we better find a cure fast!”

Sam went to the library and picked out every book they could find on witches and gender bending spells. They spent hours going through the books, but came up empty handed. Dean pushed the book across the table in frustration. “I can’t read this anymore this crap anymore. I say we call Cas.”

“Okay, do you think he can heal you?” Sam asked.

“Hell, I’m desperate for anything.” Dean closed his eyes and began praying. “Cas, it’s Dean. We need your hel—”

Cas appeared in the room. “What’s wrong?”

Dean smiled at him. He was happy and relieved to see his friend. “Cas, we need your help.”

Castiel, confused, looked him up and down. “Uhh, sure. But where is Dean?”

“I am Dean. A witch did this to me and we need you to fix it,” Dean told him.

Castiel looked at Sam for confirmation and Sam nodded. “It’s really him, Cas.”

“And you think I can fix this?” Cas asked the boys, incredulously.

Dean scoffed. “Are you telling us you can’t?”

“I can’t reverse spells. As long as you’re not hurt, then there is nothing I can do about it. The witch that did this to you must have been a very powerful one.”

Dean put his head in his hands. “Great, now what do we do?”

xxx

The boys spent weeks continuing their research and came up short. Sam slowly stopped the research but Dean kept the books in his room to try and find an answer. Dean kept to himself in his room and barley left unless it was to go to the bathroom or eat. Sam was worried about him. He caught him in the kitchen grabbing beer and snacks.

“Hey, it’s 10am, don’t you think it’s a little early for a beer?” Sam said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Why do you even care? You gave up looking for a cure.”

Sam gave off a frustrated sigh. “I didn’t give up. But there are worse things than being a woman, Dean. You can still do what you love best and hunt. Speaking of , I found us case.”

Dean laughed. “You expect me to go on a case? Like this?” he said gesturing to his body.

Sam scoffed. “Yes, you do realize woman hunt. You know? Like Jody, Donna, Eileen…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I don’t have any clothes.” All of Dean’s clothes were too big on his new slimmer figure. His pants were more difficult and was constantly hiking them up. Hardly the best way to hunt.

Sam shrugged. “Then let’s go shopping.”

Dean didn’t know his new size and he knew that he should probably buy a bra, and certainly didn’t want to go the store to guess the sizing, so they asked Jody to help out. She was happy to donate some clothes of Claire’s since she was barely home. She doubted that she would miss them. And to Dean’s surprise the clothes fit and looked a lot better than the baggy clothes he had been wearing.

“So, what’s this case you guys are off to?” Jody asked them. She had invited them to dinner. Sam protested but Jody wasn’t asking. She handed Dean and Sam a beer. “Anything you guys need help with?”

Sam took a swig from his beer. “Just a werewolf hunt. Nothing we can’t handle,” he smiled at her.

She put her hands up in defeat. “Okay, if you say so.” She looked at Dean. “How are you doing?”

He took a long pull from his beer. “Oh, I’m just peachy.”

“Hey, it could be worse,” she said.

“You know everybody keeps saying that, but I don’t think anybody understands what that means. I am a woman!”

“Yeah, and?” Jody said unfazed. “Get a grip, Dean. You’re going to be fine.” The oven alarm went off. She retreated to the kitchen to take out the chicken.

They ate dinner and Jody gave them a bag full of clothes. When they got in the car Sam said, “You need to relax. Have faith man. We’ll figure this whole thing out, but don’t take it out on everybody else. Especially, Jody—she’s just trying to help.”

“Fine. I’ll call her later and apologize. Can I blame my new female hormones?” he joked.

The hunt was a few miles away. When they got to the motel to check in the clerk flirted with Dean and couldn’t stop staring at his cleavage. He was slightly flattered but mostly annoyed. He even got to use the line, “eyes up here.” Which amused him.

They did the FBI song and dance and before they got out the car Sam gave him a new FBI identity badge. “What’s this?”

“Your new name.”

He looked at the badge and it read, ‘Detective Deana Zeppelin’. “Deana? That’s the best you could come up with?”

Sam shrugged. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Not very creative, if you ask me,” he frowned.

Sam opened the car door. “Good thing I didn’t ask you.” At the police scene they questioned the local cops about the recent killings in the area. Their suspicions were answered when they heard that the victim’s hearts were ripped out. It didn’t take long for them to find the nest and Dean got his chance to see what his new body could do. He found that he could run a little faster, but lost half the strength that he had as a boy. He got flung around a lot more than usual, which was not ideal.

When they got back to the bunker Dean was beat up way more than usual. He carefully sat down on the bed with a grimace. “Ugh, boy am I sore.”

Sam had grabbed the field army kit when he got out of the Impala. He put some alcohol on cotton swab and tended to his brother wounds. He had a rather large cut near his temple. He winced at the burning of the alcohol. “You did a good job tonight.”

Dean glared at him. “Yeah, that’s why I spent most of my time on the ground and why you’re fixing my wounds.” Dean got up from the bed and grabbed his keys.

“Where are you going?”

“Today, was a crap day. I’m going to get a drink. You coming or what?”

Sam sighed. He didn’t want to get a drink. He wanted to talk to his brother about everything that was bothering him. “No, I’m going to stay here. And honestly, I wish you would too.”

“And I wish I wasn’t a female but here we are,” Dean said as he walked out the door. He found a local dive bar. When he walked in, he was oogled by the patrons. He thought he would never get used to being looked at like he was a piece of meat. He sat at the and ordered a beer with a shot of whiskey.

The bartender winked at Dean after he downed his shot. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this all by yourself. You got yourself a boyfriend or something?”

As Dean was about to give him a smartass comeback, Castiel sat down next to Dean and said, “Actually, yes she does. But I’ll take a beer.” The bartender gave Cas a once over and wasn’t impressed but he did leave Dean alone. “You okay?” he asked him. 

Dean laughed. “What do you think?”

Castiel noticed the gash on Dean’s face. “Would you like me to heal you?” he offered.

Dean placed the beer on the wound. “Nah, I’ll be okay.”

The bartender gave Castiel the beer he ordered. “You sure? I know that you’ve been going through a hard time lately.”

“You have no idea, Cas. And then you got Sam who thinks everything is fine and we should operate as normal, but I don’t want to. I suck at hunting in this body. I don’t feel like myself—I don’t look like myself. I just want to go back to normal,” he complained.

Castiel sympathized with Dean. “Have you tried contacting Rowena? She may be able to reverse the spell.”

Dean nodded. “Course we have. She keeps ignoring our calls. Red headed bitch,” he said right before guzzling his beer and ordering another one.

Castiel and Dean sat at the bar and talked for a few hours. Dean was more than pleasantly tipsy when the bar closed. Castiel had to help him walk to the Impala. He also offered to drive him to the motel. He was in no shape to be behind a wheel.

“Keys?” Castiel asked Dean with his hand out.

Dean drunkenly searched his pockets. “Um…I know that they’re in my pockets, somewhere,” he slurred.

Castiel grabbed a wobbly Dean, for he was about to fall over. “Woah, there. Let’s get you in the car, okay?”

Dean looked up at Castiel, fixated on his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes. They’re so blue.”

He chuckled. “Thanks Dean. Your eyes are very green. Especially in the light. More of an emerald.”

“Didn’t think you noticed that kind of stuff.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I’ve always noticed, Dean.” They finally found the car keys and Castiel went to open the door for him when Dean sneaked a kiss. “Dean…what are you--,”

“Oh, don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it.”

Castiel slammed him up against the side of the Impala and kissed him back. Hard. Castiel opened the back seat where Castiel tumbled on top of him. Dean struggled to get his bra off. He was used to taking them off of women but doing it as a woman was more difficult. Luckily Castiel gave him an assist. He also helped him take off his pants. He looked Dean in the eye. “Are you sure that you want to do this?”

Dean pulled Cas in for a steamy kiss. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

That was all Cas needed to hear. He inserted himself into Dean and Dean instantly moaned with pleasure. He had never been on the receiving end of sex, and he was loving every minute of it. And hearing Castiel enjoying this too was driving Dean mad. After a few thrusts and ear biting Castiel exploded inside of Dean.

Panting Cas said, “Wow…Dean I never thought that you---that we--,”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Dean found his shirt thrown in the front seat. “We should probably head back to the motel before Sam calls the SWAT team.”

Cas agreed and drove him back to the motel. When they got there, Dean turned to Cas and said, “Maybe we keep this to ourselves, okay?”

A little disappointed, Castiel nodded. “Yeah, okay. Sure, Dean.”

He got out of the car and into his motel room. When he looked back to his car Castiel disappeared from the driver’s seat. Sam was asleep when he came into the room. He got undressed and passed out in his bed, letting the evening wash away.

xxx

That morning Sam was awake before Dean. He went out to get them both some coffee. He figured he would need since it was already pretty late when he went to bed and Dean hadn’t come home. He also could smell the beer and whiskey from the clothes he wore last night that were crumbled in the corner of the room.

When Sam got back Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed in his bra and underwear nursing his hangover. “Morning,” Sam said, a little uncomfortable at seeing his brother wearing a bra.

“Morning, that for me?” he asked Sam holding two coffees.

He handed the second coffee to Dean. “Here. What time did you get in last night? And dude, please tell me you didn’t drive home last night.”

Dean took a sip of his coffee. “Hmm? I don’t know, 4am? And no, I got a ride.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “A ride? You let someone drive, baby?”

“What can I say, I feel generous when I’m drunk,” Dean told him. He could barely remember what he did with Castiel, but he knew he wasn’t ready to discuss it with his brother.

“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll give you 10 minutes to get ready and then we hit the road.”

Dean gave him a thumbs up. “Awesome.”

xxx

A few weeks passed and the boys still hadn’t found a way to turn Dean back into a man. Rowena still wasn’t answering their calls no matter how much they begged. So, Sam thought it would be best to keep things moving until they find a cure. Sam got back from the store and was putting away the groceries in the kitchen when Dean came in.

“Perfect you went shopping! I’m starving. You buy burger meat?”

“Yup. With bacon. Also picked you up some of these.” He showed Dean a box of tampons. “Thought you may be needed them soon.”

Dean examined the box. “Hmm, I don’t think I’ll need them.”

Sam laughed. “Of course, you will Dean. You’re a girl. Most woman have periods. Wait…it’s been over a month since that witch turned you and you haven’t had your period yet?”

“I don’t think so…maybe I just don’t have one.”

“No—that doesn’t make any sense. You--,” Sam suddenly had a worried expression on his face.

“What?”

“Dean, have you had sex?”

He snorted. “Of, course I’ve had sex.”

“No. Have you had sex while you were a woman?” he clarified.

The memory of Dean having hot sex in the back of the Impala with Cas came flooding back. Dean shifted his weight. “I-uh-I may have.” He said crossing his arms. “Why? What are you implying?”

“Have you had sex with a man, since you’re been a woman?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Um, ye-yes.”

Sam stammered. “Yo-you have? Who?”

Dean shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. What does it matter?”

“I didn’t think you were--,”

“I’m not,” Dean cut him off. He was not ready to have that conversation. “Look, just forget it. What are you trying to tell me?”

“If you haven’t had your period yet, and you’ve had intercourse then I fear that you may be pregnant.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Pregnant? That’s impossible!”

“It’s not impossible if you’ve had unprotected sex as a woman.” Sam walked out of kitchen and Dean followed.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m grabbing a pregnancy test.” He said. He went into their bathroom and into the bottom cabinet underneath the sink.

Confused, Dean asked. “Why do you have a pregnancy test?”

Sam looked over to Dean who was leaning on the door frame. “Eileen and I had a scare once,” he said sheepishly. Deep in the cabinet was the box that held the second pregnancy test. “Here, take the test.”

Dean stared at the test. “Or maybe I’m just stressed. Can’t periods be late because women are stressed? I’m stressed, Sam,” he said, trying to stall.

“Or you’re pregnant.”

Dean ended up taking the test and they waited the 3 minutes that the box told them to. They sat in silence until the timer on Sam’s phone went off. Dean walked over to the test. “What does two lines mean?”

Sam scratched the back of his head. “It means you’re pregnant, Dean.”

“We need to find Rowena, now.”

Dean was not going to accept any failures. He needed to hear from Rowena right away. He would knock down the gates of Hell to find her. Sam read about a way to summon any powerful witch in an old book. It was a long shot, but he thought that he should give it a try. Dean helped Sam gather the ingredients. Once everything was in the bowl, and Sam said the magic Latin words, a large cloud of smoke came from the bowl. Rowena appeared, wearing a gorgeous black dress with her signature smoky eye.

She looked around the room in annoyance. “What do you want?”

Dean inched closer to her. “We’ve been calling your for over a month!”

“And? Wait---who are you?”

Sam sighed and said, “This is Dean. A witch turned him into a woman and we need you to fix it. That’s why we’ve been calling.”

Rowena stifled a laugh. “I’m sorry. A witch turned you into a woman. Remind me to thank her later.”

“Well that’s going to be tough, since they’re dead,” Dean said. “Look, can you fix this or not?” He was running out patience with Rowena.

She stepped closer to Dean, narrowing her eyes at him. “Don’t be a bitch. Kay? First of all, I’m not your dog. Crowley may have come you called, but I’m not him. I have a life and I like my life, and forgive me if the Winchesters are pretty low on the to do list!” She then snapped her fingers and Dean was back as a male.

He sighed in relief. “I’m back!”

Rowena looked bored. “Yes. We can all celebrate that you’ve got your twig and berries back. I’m leaving.”

Sam stuck out his hand. “Wait! Are you sure everything is back?”

“Yes, Sam, I’m good. I’m back to normal,” Dean said giving him a knowing nod. Dean finally felt like himself again.

xxx

Almost three months had passed since Rowena turned Dean back into a man. Hunts had been pretty quiet, which Dean had been grateful for since he caught a nasty bug that he couldn’t seem to shake. It started off as a bad stomach flu and then he would get horrible headaches. After the nausea and the migraines passed, he would have the strangest cravings. Dean was known for eating weird food combinations but this was on a whole new level. For instance, roast beef with cream cheese on a bagel. Although the only symptom that Sam noticed was the nausea and headaches.

Jody had texted Sam a case in Sioux Falls that she thought would be perfect for the boys. It seemed like a routine Vamp nest. She didn’t need help with it, but she missed them and was looking forward to seeing them.

Sam was ready to go when he went to check on Dean. He was in his bedroom struggling to get his jeans on. They were not closing. “What are you doing, we we’re supposed to be on the road 15 minutes ago. What are you doing?”

Dean sighed, defeated. He turned around and Sam could see his pants that weren’t anywhere near to closing. He also could see a small gut under Dean’s white shirt. “You promise not to laugh?”

“That depends…what’s wrong?”

“My pants don’t fit,” he began. “None of my pants fit,” he admitted.

Sam had to cover his smile with his hand. “Umm—hmm, okay. I mean I told you that those bacon cheeseburgers would catch up to you one day,” he warned.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we stop at the store before we go the Jody’s please?”

“I guess we have to. And maybe we talk about a diet.” Sam had way too much fun saying that. And it was met with angry daggers coming from Dean.

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled.

Dean grabbed some sweatpants that he had strewn across his bed and put those on. On the way to Jody’s they stopped at a Goodwill where Dean picked up pants that were a size up than his normal, which seemed to do the trick. It was about a 2-hour trip to Sioux Falls and Sam took the time to think about Dean’s strange behavior in the past few months. First it was the nausea and the headaches and now he was gaining weight. The weight gain in particular didn’t make a whole lot of sense since Sam was aware that Dean was still getting sick most days. He continued to brush it off and hope it was some kind of strange bug working through his brother.

Jody greeted the boys, enthusiastically, when they arrived. She was so excited to see them Anyone other than Jody, Claire or Alex was a welcome change. Claire was on a hunt herself in Dayton and Alex joined a nursing retreat out in the mountains. She would be home in a few days’ time. Which meant, Jody finally had some time away. “Oh, it’s so good to see you boys. Dean, it’s good to see without the boobs this time,” she joked.

“You have no idea,” he laughed.

“How have you guys been?” she asked.

Dean took a seat on her super comfortable couch. “Good, you know considering I’ve been sick the past few weeks.”

Jody frowned. “Flu? Alex says it’s been going around like crazy at the hospital.”

Dean tilted his head as he thought about it. “Uh, yeah I guess you could call it the flu. I’ve been nauseous mostly, weird food cravings and such. Oh, and super bad migraines.”

Jody and Sam both exchanged the same looks. “Cravings?” Sam asked. “You never told me that you had cravings.”

“I don’t know…it didn’t seem relevant I guess.”

Then it dawned on Sam. He shot up from his seat and looked at Dean. “Dean, can I talk to you for a second in private?” he forcefully pulled Dean from the couch and into the kitchen. “I think you’re still pregnant,” Sam whispered to Dean, his eyes wide and crazed from his realization.

“No, I’m not. Rowena took care of that.”

“I don’t think she did. She obviously turned you back into a boy, but I don’t think the pregnancy left you,” Sam rattled on his theory. “I think you’re still carrying that baby. I mean it would make sense--,”

“None of this makes sense,” Dean interrupted.

“—the nausea, the headaches, the weight gain. All of this would be in line with a woman in her 4th month of pregnancy. And this all started 4 months ago!”

Dean was still pretty damn skeptical about it all. He could trace of his symptoms back to a virus…except for the weight gain and maybe the cravings, but Sam had a point about all of the crap that Dean eats. So, he couldn’t understand why Sam went to such a ridiculous conclusion. “Sammy, I don’t know how else I need to prove to you that I’m not pregnant!”

Sam left the kitchen to find Jody looking pretty concerned and confused in the living room. “Hey, do you have a pregnancy test lying around?”

Stunned she had to go deep in her mind and think. “I would love to say no, but I live with two mid twenty-year old’s, so I’m sure there is one around here somewhere. Why?” she asked.

“Dean could be pregnant,” Sam told her.

Dean rushed from the kitchen to scold his brother. “Dude! Seriously? There’s no need to tell everyone.”

“It’s Jody,” Sam defended. Jody wasn’t just anyone, she was family in the eyes of the Winchesters.

Dean looked to Jody who seemed more confused than ever. “I’m not pregnant. Sam’s just delusional and doesn’t know when to leave things alone.”

“Right. I’ll just go get that test,” she said as she walked to the bathroom. It didn’t take her much time to find it. She didn’t want to know which one of her daughters it belonged to, that was a conversation for a different day.

Sam and Jody waited in the living room as Dean took the test. “So, you want to tell me what’s really going on?” she asked Sam who was pacing back and forth.

He took a seat in the chair he was sitting in earlier and took a breath. “After we left your house to go on that hunt, Dean found some guy at a bar and hooked up with him. He got pregnant and right when we found out Rowena was able to change him back. So we thought that the pregnancy was over once that happened but maybe, not anymore.”

She clicked her tongue. “I see. And Dean had sex with a guy?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed.

“Does that mean that he’s--,”

“He won’t talk about it. Hell, _I_ don’t even know who it was.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Dean yelling, “SON OF A BITCH!” at the top of his lungs from the bathroom.

“I guess the test was positive,” Jody said to Sam.

Dean stormed out of the bathroom looking very panicked. “What do I do? What the hell do I do?! How did this happen?” he asked the room, but Jody and Sam couldn’t think of answers fast of enough for Dean. “Well???!!!”

Sam shot up to calm his brother. “Hey, calm down! It’s going to be okay. We’ll contact Rowena-,”

“Oh, because that went so well the first time. I’m not waiting for her to answer me! If I have to drag that bitch by her ginger hair then I will!” Dean huffed.

“Okay, that might not be necessary yet. Why don’t we take care of this vamp nest first and then we can brainstorm how to handle this whole thing,” Jody suggested. Dean agreed. “And given your current state I’m not sure it’s a good idea to tag along with your brother.”

“Fine. I’ll stay here,” Dean said.

“Good. Sam do you think you’ll be able to handle this on your own?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I got it.”

Sam left Jody’s house to get a head start on the hunt while Dean stayed behind. Jody was about to get dinner on the table when she noticed Dean staring at his phone. “Looking for someone to call you? Or are you looking to call someone.”

Dean was pretty out of it when he heard her speak so it startled him a little. “Hmm? I guess a little bit of both if I’m being honest.”

“Would this person be the father of your baby?” she pried. Dean looked away without an answer. “Look, you don’t have to tell me who it is or anything, but whoever it is has a right to know before you go off and do something stupid.”

“And by stupid you mean get an abortion,” he she said accusatory.

“Well for starters, yeah,” Jody said. She was all about a woman having the say what to do with her own body. But she also felt that it was a hard decision that should be though through. And she feared that Dean wasn’t giving this enough thought.

Dean looked Jody in the eye and said, “If I tell you who it is, do you promise not to tell anybody.”

She nodded.

“It was Cas,” Dean told her. He immediately put his head in his hands. He didn’t want to see Jody’s reaction.

She sat there and took in what he said while she needed a moment to process it. She rubbed her palm over her mouth. “Um…. well that was unexpected.” She continued to process until she said, “Does this mean you’re gay?”

Dean let out an annoyed groan. “I have no idea. I want to say no because I don’t think of myself as gay, but maybe I do. I know I like women…. but then there’s Cas…,” Dean shook his head and stood up. “I don’t like to think about it.”

“You could be bi-sexual. You can get the best of both worlds,” she joked.

Dean didn’t find it funny. “Yeah I guess.” Sexuality was something that Dean thought he had a grasp on. He always favored women throughout his youth and adolescences. Hunters knew him from how great he was with the ladies. It was a running joke that if you were trying to score with a woman in a bar and Dean Winchester was there, you might as well leave. But this was new. His relationship with Cas has always been a caring one. He looked after him as he did his own brother, but lately the closeness has felt like something else. Something he couldn’t shake, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Jody started. “let me take you the station. They got an infirmary in there. We can check the baby. Make sure everything is okay,” she suggested. Seeing the baby could help change his mind about wanting to get rid of it, she thought.

Dean agreed to it and she drove him to the station. Luckily, the area that she was going to was dead so they could have some privacy. Just to be sure she locked the door and shut the blinds. After searching the room, she found the sonogram machine and turned it on. She instructed Dean to hop up on the hospital bed located in the middle of the room. Dean lifted up his shirt and for the first time looked at his bump in a different light. It wasn’t fat, but a baby. His baby.

Jody took the wand and glided it over Dean’s bump. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked her while she looked intently at the monitor. More confused than knowledgeable.

“I mean I’m EMT certified so, I think we’re good,” she said as moved the wand around. She finally came upon a small blob that made out a tiny baby. “I think that’s it,” she said pointing to the monitor. She then turned on the sound so Dean could hear the baby’s heartbeat. He couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. He was speechless. “Let’s see if we can take a photo for you,” Jody said while she tried to figure out how to take a screenshot and print it.

Jody help clean the gel that was on his stomach. “You okay?” she asked. Dean was very quiet.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell Cas this.”

She brought Dean in for a hug. He looked so lost. “It’s going to be okay,” she comforted him. “It’ll be alright.”

xxx

Sam finished up the hunt after 2 days and raced by Jody’s as quick as he could. He wanted to spend time with his brother to help him as best as he could. When he picked Dean up, he was in better spirits than when he left him, which he thanked Jody for. Before he left, Jody pulled him aside and told Sam to give Dean time and to be ready to listen. Sam didn’t understand her completely but she took her advice and got Dean home.

At the bunker Dean was too anxious to eat or sleep. For the past 6 weeks Sam tried everything he could think of to get him in a good mood but nothing worked. He knew that he was upset about the pregnancy, but clearly something was bothering Dean.

Sam was in the kitchen making Dean’s favorite, bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon. Something Sam would usually berate his brother for eating, but he was desperate to see his brother smile. Dean came into the kitchen to get some water when he saw his brother frying up some burgers.

Sam smiled at his brother. “Hey! I’m making your favorite for dinner. Extra bacon, right?” he said extremely cheerful. It sounded more fake than genuine, which Dean picked up on.

“What are you doing?” he asked annoyed.

Innocently Sam said, “Making dinner….”

“No. You’re trying to make me feel better or whatever but did you ever think that maybe I’m okay with being upset?”

“Dean, I’m just trying to help.”

Dean shook his head. “No, you’re trying to put a band aid on a broken leg and it’s not working.”

Sam stepped away from the stove to face his brother. “Then talk to me! What is going on! Why are you upset?” Sam demanded answers. “Is it the pregnancy?”

Dean turned around to walk away. “Stop it, Sam.”

Sam ran to get in front of him. “No! I’m your brother and I gave you time, but it’s been weeks and I’m worried about you! Please, just talk to me,” Sam pleaded. He tried to patient to have Dean come to him but enough was enough. Something was clearly depressing his brother and he needed help. If not for him than for his baby.

Dean wanted to push past his brother, but that only make things worse. Somehow, he felt trapped within his own emotions. “I think that I’m bisexual,” he blurted. Sam just stared at his brother, speechless. “I am bisexual,” he said definitively. “and the baby’s father is Castiel,” he finally told his brother. “Cas and I had sex and I am pregnant with our baby,” he further explained.

Sam needed to sit down. He plopped his large frame in the chair, still in shock. “Oh—okay. Are you sure?” Sam heard himself say. He soon regretted it after it came out. “Sorry—that’s not what I mean—I’m happy for you. I’m glad that you told me,” he said to Dean.

Dean huffed a laugh, “Yeah, it feels good to get off my chest.” He said. Dean felt so much lighter now that he came out to his brother.

“Have you talked to Cas yet?”

And the weight was back. He hadn’t spoken to Cas, and was dreading the conversation. “No, not yet.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“I could barely tell you; how do you think I feel telling Cas?”

Sam was having a hard time wrapping his brain around everything. “Have you and Cas had this secret relationship that I never knew about or...?”

“No! It sorta just happened. I don’t know, man. It’s hard to explain. One moment he was just Cas and then he became…. more than that,” he said as he thought about the first time, he viewed Cas in a different light.

“I see,” Sam said. “Well, you can’t keep this a secret from him. You need to tell him, sooner than later.”

Dean knew this but he was terrified. He promised Sam that he would do it this weekend. He also asked him to stay go out when he did. He didn’t need an audience, and he didn’t know how it was going to go. Sam left, took the Impala to go the farmers market. Dean thought it was a weird choice, but he wasn’t going to question it.

He texted Cas to come over and within seconds he appeared in their library. Dean was wearing a baggy sweatshirt to hide his bump. Most of his shirts fit snuggly over his bump and the sweatshirt hid it well enough from unsuspecting people.

When Cas appeared, he seemed standoffish from Dean. “Hello Dean,” he said in his deep gravelly voice.

Dean smiled at the angel. He missed him terribly and it felt good to see him again. “Hi, ya Cas. It’s good to see you. You want a beer?”

Cas huffed a laugh. “No. Why haven’t you responded to any of my calls or text messages?” he asked crossing his arms.

Embarrassed, Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I can explain that.” Cas waited impatiently for an answer. “Maybe you should sit down.”

“I’m a celestial being, I’m pretty sure I can handle any news you throw at me.”

“Just please take a seat,” Dean pleaded.

Cas refused to sit down. “What’s going on, Dean?”

“I’m pregnant,” Dean told him.

Cas immediately found the nearest chair and sat down. “What?” he croaked.

“Long story short, you got me pregnant when I was a girl and when I changed back the baby stayed,” Dean quickly explained to him. Dean pulled up a chair to face Castiel. “What are you feeling?”

Cas stared off in the distance. Dean assumed he was trying to make sense of everything until Cas eyes gets wide and says, “Do you understand the severity of this?”

“Huh? Cas, did you hear what I said? I’m pregnant with our baby?”

“Yes, I heard you, Dean. You’re pregnant with a Nephilim,” he said with what sounded like anger in his voice. “You should’ve told me sooner,” he chastised him.

This was not going the way Dean thought it would. He thought that Cas would be angry for not telling him right away, but he’s mad about something else entirely. “Are you kidding me? I was in knots thinking about telling you. I’ve literally been dealing with my own identity crisis over here and you’re mad that I’m pregnant with a Nephilim?”

Cas rose from his seat to compose himself. “Dean, Nephilim’s are an abomination in heaven. The second other angels find out that your pregnant with one, they will try and come after you,” Cas said calmly.

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Who cares about what the angels think?” Dean spat.

“I do!” Cas spat back.

Dean took a breath. “Cas, listen to what I’m saying to you. I’m pregnant with our baby. I don’t care if it’s a Nephilim or a demon or whatever. It’s ours and dammit I love you!” Dean was now inches away from Cas’s face breathing heavily. Cas could feel the Dean’s stomach in between them. He looked down at it and touched it. Dean could see a slight smile twinge across Cas’s lips. “You are right about one thing,” Dean whispered. “I should’ve told you sooner. But I want you in this with me.”

Dean looked into Cas’s blue eyes. He leaned in to kiss him and Cas lightly kissed him back. But Dean could feel Cas’s hesitation. “What’s wrong?” he asked him.

Cas simply sighed. “I could get in so much trouble for this,” he told Dean. Cas had spent a lot of time trying to get back in the good graces with heaven and this was not going to bode well his winged colleagues.

Dean could see the fear in Cas’s eyes. “Then we’ll keep you here, away from the Angels. I don’t think I could handle another day without you. Move in with us,” Dean suggested. “That way you can go undetected from the angels and get to spend time with me.” Dean put Cas’s hand on his bump. “We can do actually do this thing together.”

Cas liked the sound of that, but he also didn’t want to abandon his brothers and sisters. He knew that they wouldn’t understand his love for the elder Winchester or his child. Dean was right, he had to lay low if he was ever going to be respected by the garrison. “Okay, I’ll stay,” he told Dean, sealing it with a kiss. Dean took off his sweatshirt to reveal him wearing a tight grey t-shirt. “Wow, you’re bigger than I thought you were,” Cas comments, staring at Dean’s stomach.

“Yeah the sweatshirt hides a lot.”

Cas looked around his surroundings. “Is Sam around?” he asked.

Dean grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled him in close. “Nope,” he said with a seductive smile. “Wanna go to my room?” he asked in between kisses. Cas did not need to be asked twice. They ran to Dean’s bedroom where Cas undressed Dean. It was very different than the last time they had sex. First of all, Dean was a man and second, he was about 4 months pregnant. He left a trail of kisses on his belly until he reached his penis. To Cas’s surprise it was already erect, staring at him in the face. He took the opportunity to suck him off until he was right at the edge of cumming. Cas got behind him and thrust into him until they both orgasmed at the same time.

Breathing heavily Dean said, “Wow, that was better than I expected.”

Cas raised his eyebrow at him? “What are you talking about?”

“Last time I was a girl which was one kind of experience and now I’m a guy which is whole other different experience,” he huffed a laugh.

“Oh, well do you have preference?”

“Not really, as long as you’re the one I’m having sex with, I don’t really care,” Dean whispered in his ear. He then gave him a longing kiss on the lips.

Sam eventually returned from the farmers market with bags filled with fresh produce. He was in the kitchen putting away the vegetables when Castiel ran into him in his underwear. “Cas!” Sam exclaimed. He bashfully turned away. “I guess you’ve already spoken to Dean about his pregnancy.”

Cas didn’t understand why Sam was acting so strange. It wasn’t like he was naked. “Yes, Dean informed me that he is pregnant. Are you aware that he was pregnant with a Nephilim?”

Sam stopped putting away his finds from the farmers market to think about what Cas said. He didn’t think about how Dean’s baby would be a Nephilim. Probably because they don’t really view Cas a normal angel. Same powers, less angel attitude. Sam frowned. “Yeah, I guess so. What’s the big deal?”

Cas was astonished that Sam of all people didn’t understand the significance of this. “Dean could be in danger if this gets out.”

“Okay, then we won’t let it get out.”

Sam the see’s Dean walk in wearing his long dark grey robe. He always cringed when he saw his brother wearing a dead man’s robe. “What won’t we let get out?” he asked, just hearing the tail end of their conversation.

“The news about your pregnancy,” Sam told him.

“Well, duh.”

Cas turned to Dean. “No, not a soul can know about this, Dean. If the angels hear about it then they’ll want you and the baby dead.”

Without thinking, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and said, “Nothing is going to happy to our baby. I can promise you that.”

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Um, so are you guys like, together, together?”

Dean gave it a quick thought and said, “Yeah, we are. And he’s moving in by the way.”

Sam raised his eye brows at the news. “Oh, okay. Yeah, I’m cool with that.”

xxx

Due to the sensitivity of Dean’s pregnancy, he promised Cas that he wouldn’t leave the bunker. The bunker was warded against angels, so they wouldn’t be able to find him. To keep up with appearances, Cas would go to heaven so it didn’t seem like he disappeared, until he slowly stopped. He got too preoccupied with spending time with Dean and tending to his needs. He wanted to be there for the pregnancy, and if he went to Heaven, he was afraid that he would miss vital moments.

Dean on the other hand was going through Hell. He will never understand why a woman would voluntarily want to put her body through this. Once he reached 28 weeks, any and all morning sickness has stopped, except for when he smelt ham. Ham always sent him over the edge. Now he was dealing with constant urination and his aching back. He had other symptoms but those were the worse. Getting flung around by ghosts and demons ruined his back. Sam had begged him to see a chiropractor when they were actively hunting, but he always refused. Said that it was nothing a stiff mattress couldn’t fix. But a stiff couldn’t fix this. With his body growing bigger and bigger by the day, his back was in constant agony.

Sam and Cas would try and help Dean by getting him ice packs or heating pads when he needed them. In the evenings, Cas would give him massages. He offered to heal him, but Dean had always felt weird about Cas healing him unless it was a dire emergency.

Sam asked Cas to run to the store to grab some of the necessities that they were missing. Dean had also begged him to pick up an apple pie. He was about to walk into the bunker when he was approached by a friend of his, Ruth. She was an angel who cared about Castiel. She began to worry about him when she hadn’t heard from him in a while. “Castiel! I found you!” she said relieved. “Where have you been?”

Castiel was shocked that she found him. She must of have been honing in on his grace to be able to zero in on him. He reminded himself that he needed to pretend as if things are normal. “I’ve been helping with the Winchesters with a very difficult case,” he lied.

“Have you heard the news of the Nephilim?” she got right to the point. No wonder why she had been looking for him. If the angels catch wind that a Nephilim is on Earth, then this would be an all hands-on deck situation. Cas didn’t know that the angels knew. He had been tuning out angel radio for a while. He knew that it was reckless, but he thought that he was being safe. “Yes, I have heard about it. There is no proof of it so I didn’t pay it much mind.”

She shook her head. “Castiel, the angels can feel it’s presence… I’m surprised you can’t.”

“I’ve just been so preoccupied with the Winchesters that I must not have been paying attention. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will visit Heaven soon to assist with our next form of action.”

Ruth gave Castiel a suspicious look. She was not buying what he was selling. Dean has told Cas over and over again that he was a horrible liar. “What’s going on, Castiel? The Winchesters are capable of handling their hunts on their own. Why have you really disappeared?”

Out of panic Castiel blurted. “Dean is carrying the Nephilim.” As soon as he said it, he immediately regretted. If he could turn back time he would.

The expression on Ruth’s face was a mixture of confusion and shocked. “You’ve known this whole time? How—I don’t understand--,”

“I can’t explain it all to you, but you cannot tell anyone!”

“Castiel, you can’t ask me to go against the garrison for you.”

“Please!” he begged. “The angels wouldn’t understand. You’re not like the other angels; I know you’re not. You have a mind of your own. Please do not tell them.”

She saw the desperation in Castiel’s eyes. The ‘abomination’ clearly meant a lot to him and she viewed Castiel as a friend. “Okay, I’ll keep it quiet. For you Castiel.”

“Thank you,” he breathed. “Oh, and one other thing, if you could not tell the other angels where I am.”

She nodded. “Okay. Stay safe,” she said to him before disappearing.

Castiel could fall over, he was such a bottle of nerves. When he entered the bunker, Dean beamed. “Took you long enough! Did you get the pie?” he asked eagerly. Dean was in the was in the war room when he grabbed the bag and frantically searched for the pie. He yelped with joy when he saw the plastic container which consisted of one rather large slice of apple pie. “Ugh, you have no idea how badly I’ve been craving this.”

Sam sat down across from Dean. “If that’s the case then you’ve been pregnant for years because you’re always craving pie.”

Dean found a plastic fork in the bag to begin devouring the slice of pie. He moaned in ecstasy after taking his first bite. “So, good…”

Castiel was having a hard time faking like everything was fine. He had to tell the boys what happened. This was one secret that he wasn’t going to be able to keep to himself. “We need to talk,” he told them.

Dean broke his gaze from his pie to give him his full attention. Cas explained to the boys running into the angel Ruth and what he had to tell her. Dean almost lost his appetite. Almost.

“Cas, isn’t that dangerous? Can we trust this Ruth?” Sam asked.

“Yes, she is a dedicated friend. She’s not going to say anything,” Cas promised. But was also convincing himself. “Don’t worry,” Cas said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Dean touched the hand on his shoulder. “Cas, I can take care of myself.”

“You’re pregnant. You won’t be able to fight the angels in your condition.”

“Okay, but let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” Sam said. “If you trust this angel then so do, we.”

xxx

Dean’s back was giving him more trouble than they all anticipated. He was 30 weeks pregnant and his lower back was not letting up. No matter if he was lying in the bed or sitting down he could not get comfortable. Jody did a check up on the baby and explained that she wouldn’t be able to steal any pain medication for him since he was pregnant. Cas offered to take his pain away everyday but he was too stubborn to accept help.

He had just finished his breakfast that Sam made him. “Sammy, would it kill you to make eggs that aren’t white?”

“You ate the whole thing.”

“Doesn’t mean I enjoyed it,” he mumbled. “Alright, I’m gonna shower.” Dean braced himself by placing a hand on his back to stand up. Sam rushed to him to help him up when Dean waved him off. “I’m fine,” he grunted.

“No, you’re not. Just let me help you,” Sam offered. Dean rolled his eyes and eventually got himself up. “I don’t know why you won’t let Cas heal your back. There is no use to put yourself through all of this pain.”

“Cas has enough on his plate, then to worry about me. He’s gotta keep up with appearances in Heaven now, thanks to me. He doesn’t need the added stress of my back.” Dean hated to feel and look so vulnerable in front of his brother and Cas. And with everything going on, he didn’t want to add to anyone’s stress. 

“Dean, it’s not your fault that Cas has to deal with this whole Nephilim situation. Last time I checked; it takes two to have baby. So, it’s just as much his responsibility as it is yours.”

Dean groaned and grimaced. He placed a hand on the table and the other hand on his back. “Okay, you’ve convinced me. I should call, Cas.” Dean prayed to him and he did not show.

Sam shrugged. “He could be busy. Just give it time, he’ll show.”

A few hours later, Dean’s back completely seized up. He could not move his body. Sam was now desperately praying to Castiel. “Cas, please we need you! Dean needs you!” Sam called out.

Dean was in his bed, being careful not to move. “Sammy, it’s no use. I don’t know what he’s doing, but clearly it’s a big deal.” Dean was lying on his side, which was the only way he felt the least amount of pain. “We’ll give it another hour. If he doesn’t show then we’ll call in some reinforcements.” And by reinforcements he meant Jody. There was no way in hell he was going to go a hospital while he was pregnant.

They waited a little past the hour before they got Jody on the phone. She rushed over as quickly as she could. When she arrived, she and Sam helped Sam up to put him in a nice warm bath. It was to loosen up his muscles. She also stole acetaminophen from the hospital. She read that doctors will prescribe this pain reliever to pregnant women. It wasn’t as strong as Vicoden, but it would have to do.

The meds finally kicked in and when they did Sam and Jody wrapped their arms around Dean to get him back to bed. The medication made him very sleepy, so it didn’t take him long to doze off.

Jody took a seat in the library while Sam gave her a beer. “He’s really going through it, isn’t he?” she commented. She couldn’t stop thinking about how vulnerable Dean was. She wasn’t use to seeing the elder Winchester so miserable and helpless.

Sam took a pull from his beer. “You have no idea. This whole Nephilim thing has gotten out of hand and Cas is now barely here. We can’t even get a hold of him half the time.”

“Do you want me to stay for a bit? I can.”

“No, that’s okay. Cas should be here soon,” he said.

She heard him but decided to stay anyway. They stayed up and talked about Dean until Cas finally came home. “Cas!” Sam exclaimed. “Did you not hear our prayers?”

“Yes, I couldn’t leave. How is Dean?” Cas said as he hurriedly raced towards Dean’s bedroom.

Sam ran in front of him to stop him. “Cas, stop! He’s sleeping. Jody and I took care of it.”

Cas looked ashamed. “I wanted to leave. I did, but you have to understand, they are already very suspicious of me, based on my track record. I can’t give them a reason to suspect I know where the Nephilim is,” he explained to them with fear in his voice. “How is Dean?”

“He’s good,” Jody said. “But I think he could use your angelic powers to heal his back. It’s just going to get worse.”

Cas agreed. He’s been wanting to for months, but didn’t because of Dean’s request. It’s gone too far. He snuck into Dean’s room and he was fast asleep. He placed his hand on his forehead and healed his back. Dean didn’t wake and continued to sleep peacefully.

Jody and Sam waited for Cas in the library. “How did it go?” Jody asked.

“He’s been healed.” Cas sighed and sat heavily at the long table.

Sam sat across from him. “Talk to us, what’s going on in Heaven?”

“I fear that they are getting close in finding Dean’s location. The more the baby grows the stronger the signal it gives off. I fear the warding of the bunker is not strong enough for a Nephilim. And the more I try to steer the angels in a different direction, the more I become a suspect.”

In frustration, Sam runs his hand through his hair. “Okay, so what the hell do we do?”

“I wish I had that answer, Sam,” Cas said. He had been wrapping his head around this all day and none of his ideas end well for him, Dean or the baby.”

“Then we should probably prepare for this,” Jody began. “If you’re saying that it’s inevitable that the angels will find Dean, then let’s make sure they don’t walk away without a fight.”

“So, we should get starting on making some angel bullets,” Sam said.

They all looked at each other in agreement.

That next morning Dean woke feeling a million times better than he had been. He had virtually no back pain. When he turned over in bed Castiel was lying next to him. Because Cas is an angel, he doesn’t sleep, but he does enjoy resting next to Dean and watching him sleep. “Morning,” Dean whispers to him. “I see you healed my back. Thanks for that.”

Cas stroked Dean’s arm. “I’m glad that I could help. I know how much pain you were in.”

“Well I’m glad that you’re back. You are back right?” Dean asked Cas, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Cas nodded. “Yes, I’ll be here. But Dean, we need to talk…”

Dean sat up in bed and his demeanor changed from relaxed to tense. “The last time you told me that you said that an angel found out about my pregnancy. What now?”

Cas sat up with Dean. “The angels are getting closer into finding out your location. It’s just a matter of time before they figure it out.”

“How much time?” Dead had a slight quiver in his voice.

“A couple of weeks, maybe a month or two if we’re lucky,” Cas explained. “Sam and Jody are creating angel bullets to prepare for the battle,” he told him.

Dean’s eyes bulged out of his head. “Battle? Now there’s a battle? Cas, how did this get so out of control? I thought everything was fine?”

“I underestimated the power of our child.”

“Meaning?”

“The amount of power the child will yield is what the angels are sensing. That is why they are zeroing in on our location. Our baby is getting more powerful.”

Dean put a hand to his bump and looked down at it in awe. “I can’t believe this. Is there nothing we can do?”

“We can fight,” Cas grabbed his hand. “But you can’t,” he tells him.

Dean’s face fell. “Cas, if they’re coming after my kid--,”

“Then we will handle it. Jody is going to stay and help us prepare for the fight. I need you safe.” Cas gazed into Dean’s eyes, cupping his face. “I love you too much. I can’t have something happen to you or our baby.”

Dean was stubborn. He was a fighter. If there was a threat, he was trained to go after it and kill it. He was not use to sitting on the sidelines. His baby was kicking up a storm inside him. It was a not so gentle reminder that he had more than just him that he needed to take care of.

Instead of being involved in the fight, he thought that he would make himself useful and assist with making angel bullets. Sam suggested amping up the warding, but the existing warding was already draining on Cas. Adding more warding could hurt him. So, they made more bullets in hope this would compensate for it.

xxx

Dean was 42 weeks and the angels hadn’t made their move. The bunker was on edge with anticipation. Dean on the other hand was irritated, large and at this point could care less about the angels. He had said multiple times that, “if these angels can get this baby out of me, then bring it on!” Jody would check on his progress daily. He was way overdue. In a normal world she could steal some drugs to induce him, but they were all on lock down. Meaning, the baby would have to come in its own time.

Dean waddled his way over to the kitchen where Sam was making a fresh pot of coffee. Poor Sam stayed up all night waiting for the angels. Between Jody, Sam and Castiel, they have shifts where they stand guard in the war room. Sam set up security cameras to catch any movement around the perimeter of the bunker. So far, the most they’ve seen is a rather large crow that set the alarm off.

Dean carefully lowered himself into the chair at the table. Sam shortly joined him with piping hot coffee. When he sat down it looked like Sam could fall asleep right there. He had heavy dark bags under his eyes and his hair was in a constant state of deshevelled. “You look worse than me,” Dean commented.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Thanks.” He rubbed at his eyes. “I’m good.”

Dean could see past the bullshit. “You’re exhausted,” he corrected him.

Sam wasn’t going to argue with him. “I’ll be fine,” he said with a stifled yawn. “I’m gonna finish my coffee, check the security cameras, finish building the crib--,”

“You’re going straight to bed. Cas can do all of those things,” Dean said. “If you’re going to fight these angels then you need your rest. We need you sharp,” Dean said from one hunter to another.

Sam took his coffee to go. His brother may right but that didn’t mean he had to listen to it. Dean then cursed at himself because now that Sam walked away, he had to pry himself from his chair to get his breakfast started.

Luckily as Dean was about to attempt to get up Castiel walked in. “Don’t get up. What do you want for breakfast?”

“I was just gonna make myself some cereal,” Dean said.

Castiel opened up the fridge to grab some milk when he heard Dean suck in his breath. He turned around and Dean’s face was twisted. He had a hand on his bump. “Are you okay?” Cas asked concerned.

Dean nodded. “I’m good. I’ve just been having these pains for the past few hours. Braxton Hicks contractions I think they’re called.”

“Have you told Sam about these?”

“I’m fine. There’s no need to worry him. You all have too much on your plate. Plus, that kid needs some rest.”

Castiel eyed him with disappointment. “Are you sure you’re not in labor?”

Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss. “Yes, I’m sure. Cereal now please.”

Cas gave him one last kiss before he made Dean’s cereal.

Sam had eventually passed out in his bed when he heard the bunker alarm go off. He jumped up and ran to war room to watch the security cameras. Jody and Cas were ready with their guns cocked. Sam studied the monitors and could see a woman that he didn’t recognize yelling for help. She looked battered. “Who is that?”

Castiel got a good look at the black and white screen and it was Ruth, who looked worse for the wear. She was banging on the door, screaming. “Please let me in! Castiel, please!!!” Castiel bolted for the stairs when Jody grabbed his shirt. “Woah! What are you doing? Think about this. You don’t know her.”

“I do know her. She’s an angel and I trust her. She’s one of the good ones. If she needs help then I’m going to help her. I trust her,” Castiel told her.

Dean entered the war room “If he trusts her then so should we,” Dean defended him. Castiel flashed him a small smile. Jody let go of his sleeve and he ran up the stairs to open the steel door. On the other side was Ruth, but she was accompanied with a few other angels behind her. One of which had an angel blade to her back and immediately plunged it through her back. The other angel plunged his blade into Castiel’s shoulder, causing him to fall backwards over the railing, landing on top of the war table.

Dean rushed to Cas, but Sam grabbed him before he could get to him. “Cas!” Dean yelled as he was being dragged away. He the last he saw of the scene were angels beginning to swarm the bunker. Jody was firing away, trying her best to kill each one, but retreating back in the process. There were outnumbered.

Sam continued to bum rush Dean to the dungeon, Dean trying his best to fight him but Sam was too strong. “You can’t leave Cas like that.” Dean was now hitting Sam attempting to get him to slow down but he wouldn’t. He got Dean into the dungeon and closed the door. “What are you doing?! Get Cas.”

“Hey! They are here to kill you and your baby!” Sam tried to knock some sense into him. “I’m trying to keep you safe. Cas is going to be okay. But I need you stay here,” Sam said threw his teeth.

Sam didn’t wait for a response from Dean, but instead ran out the door, locking the door behind him.

Dean screamed after his brother but it was useless. He was now a sitting duck, with his boyfriend bleeding out on a table, alone. He then felt a something wet trickling down his leg. His water broke.

xxx

Jody and Sam had retreated back to the kitchen. They were low on ammo. They took shelter behind the island as they shot at the angels. “I have maybe 10 bullets left,” Jody said to Sam. He had about the same. “We need another plan of action.”

“If you have an idea on how to expel a crap-ton of angels then I’m all ears.” Sam sighed. “We gotta grab Cas.”

Jody peered out from the island and said, “Uhh, Sam, you might want to see this.”

Sam saw what she saw and the angels were no longer fighting them but now searching for Dean, and making a run for the dungeon. “Shit,” Sam mumbled.

“If they’re sensing the baby this strongly, then you know what this means right?”

“Dean’s in labor.” Sam got up and went into the war room where Cas remained on top of the table, bleeding from his wound.

He was barely awake, but alive. Sam helped him up. “Where’s Dean?” Cas groaned.

“In the dungeon. We got to get to him before the angels do.”

“Is he okay?” Cas asked.

“We’re going to find out. Let’s go.”

They ran to the dungeon and all of the angels were crowded around the door, doing what they could to break it down. The room was warded so, the angels couldn’t zap in, which meant neither could Cas. Suddenly Cas got an idea. He used the blood coming out of his wound to create a sigil on the wall. He placed his hand in front of it causing a bright light that encompassed the room sending the remaining angels away. “We need to be quick because they’ll be back,” he said as he ran to the dungeon.

Dean was on the floor with his back up against the wall, breathing deeply. “Cas!” he exclaimed. “You’re okay!”

Cas raced over to his pregnant boyfriend. He got to the floor to be on his level. “Are you in labor?”

“I guess those contractions earlier were legit contractions,” he huffed a laugh. “Are the angels gone?”

“For now, but they’ll be back,” Cas said. “We gotta get you somewhere else.”

Dean shook his head. “There’s no where I can go. They’re going to find me no matter where I go. This baby is strong and they can feel that. There is no hiding us,” he said with a hand on his bump. “We have to be smart about this.” Dean said to them all.

“And sitting here is smart?” Cas asked him. “I told you that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you!”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand. “Then protect me. Stay with me.”

Sam agreed. “He’s right. We can’t run, not while he’s in labor. We’re safer on our own turf. We’ll regroup in case they come back.”

Jody ran to lock and barricade the door in case the angles came back.

In the dungeon Sam grabbed some blankets and pillows to make Dean a little more comfortable. The contractions were getting worse and more frequent. Dean remained on the floor with Castiel by his side. Dean rested his hand against the brick wall. “This is worse than I expected it to be,” Dean groaned through his contraction.

Cas rubbed his knee and kissed forehead. “You’re doing great, Dean.”

Dean grabbed his middle, leaned forward and let out a loud groan. “Fuck!”

Sam got to the floor. “Dean, I think it may be time we take off your pants and look at what’s going on.”

“Do me a favor, Sammy. Stay away from my junk.”

“Too bad.” Sam helped Dean take off his pants. Once he did, he saw the top of the baby’s head emerging from Dean. “Holy shit,” Sam breathed. “okay, I see the head.”

Dean bore down and pushed with all that he had. “God, this sucks!” he moaned.

Castiel rubbed his back. “I’m sure that it does. Women tend to hate this part.”

“Yeah, I can see why!” he strained, clenching Cas’ hand.

“Keep pushing, Dean. It’s almost out,” Sam said, as he grabbed a blanket for the baby. 

Dean didn’t waste any time. He clenched and continued pushing until the baby slipped into Sam’s hand. “She’s here Dean! You did it.”

Cas kissed Dean. “I’m so proud of you, Dean. She’s perfect.” Sam handed the baby over to Dean and they both gazed at her with awe.

“So, you’re what’s causing so much havoc,” he cooed at his perfect daughter.

Jody soon stormed in. “Guys, I don’t think the angels are coming back.”

“What?” Dean asked confused.

“Yeah, I was looking at the monitor and they were ready to attack again until they all disappeared,” she explained.

Sam turned to Cas. “That doesn’t make any sense. Why would they just leave?”

Cas winced as he put his hand to his temple. It was angel radio. “They’re afraid,” he told them.

Dean scoffed. “Afraid? Afraid of a newborn? They were about to murder her not 20 minutes ago. What changed?”

“The baby is born now. Its power is much more once it’s out of the womb, which means it’s more of threat. Especially when it feels threatened,” Cas said.

“Does this mean we’re off the hook?” Dean asked.

“For now. But if I know the angels, they’ll find a way to--, well you know,” Cas couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“We’re not going to let that happen,” Sam said, to which Jody agreed.

“We’ll protect her at all costs,” she said with a smile.

“Abigail,” Dean said. “Her name is Abagail.”

xxx

They had a hunter’s funeral for Ruth. Castiel gathered that he lost her life protecting Castiel and his family. Sam finally finished the nursery so Abigail had a place to sleep. For a few more days, Jody stayed to help out the boys. None of them knew how to handle a newborn, so she was very helpful with the quick tutorial.

Castiel had just put the baby down for her afternoon nap. He found Dean in their bedroom frantically looking around for something. “What are you doing?”

He was rummaging through his drawers, pushing things aside. “I’m trying to find—aha! Got it.” He said, holding up an old book.

“What is that?”

Dean read the title, ‘The Power of a Young Nephilim, Volume I’. I’ve been looking for this thing.”

Castiel grabbed the book and thumbed through it. “Why do you think you need this?”

“Because we don’t know what we’re getting ourselves into. If angels want her dead, I’m sure demons aren’t too far off. I’m trying to learn as much as I can so I’m prepared,” he explained to him.

Cas put the book on his dresser and then turned to Dean. He grabbed his hips to bring him closer to him. “Listen, Nephilim’s are extremely rare and no amount of research is going to prepare you. We have yet to see her power and when we do, then we try and figure things out, but until then…,” he seductively kissed him. “live in this present moment. Try not to worry too much.”

Dean kissed him back even harder. They playfully ended up in the bed. Dean took Cas’s advice and didn’t worry about it. Instead he enjoyed spending time with his daughter and his angelic boyfriend. He couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
